


He's not that bad

by JustARobin05



Series: Being gay is a big deal [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mom Steve Harrington, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Will and Mike get into an argument, and WIll leaves. After getting injured trying to get away, Steve Harington is the one to fix him up. Will finds a new respect for Steve "The Hair" Harrington.
Relationships: Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: Being gay is a big deal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	He's not that bad

“Come on Mike!” Will yelled, feeling the need to through something.  
“What? What is it? Are you- are you jealous? Is that it!?”  
“No! I- I don’t know! Just...” Will felt tears brimming in his eyes. Before looking around, seeing the rest of their friends there, Will let out a small yell of frustration, storming up the basement stairs and out the front door. All they heard was the slam of the front door, before Mike started mumbling under his breath, collapse on the small couch in the area. “What… what that all about?” Lucas asked, looking between Dustin and Mike.  
“Don’t worry about it,”

After Will had stormed out, he really didn’t know where to go. Home? No, he’d lost is key and neither Jonathan or his mum was there. Even if they were, Will didn’t want his mother to see him like this. Or Jonathan. He didn’t want them to see this part of him. He got onto his bike and started peddling, he didn’t know to where just that… he wanted away.

Will had travelled to the woods, even though the leaves and stick on the ground, he was still going. He needed to get away. Away, away away! He was so focused on that train of thought that he didn’t notice a rock that his bike hit, nor did he notice the rock his head fell onto, mainly because he’d passed out on contact.

“Will! Come on kid, wake up,” Who was that? Whoever it was, their voice was really blurry. Really, really blurry. “Come on- shit you’re bleeding,” it wasn’t Jonathan… he wall tall like him- oh.  
“S-Steve?” he let out groggily,  
“Kid! Kid, jeez, come one, can you get up?”  
“I-I don’t know...”  
“Come on, let’s try,”

It wasn’t long before Will was in Steve’s car. He was feeling a little less disoriented than before. “We’re going to get you to my house, okay?”  
“O-okay,”  
“What happened?”  
“I fell of my bike,” Will said quietly, looking out the window.  
“Weren’t you hanging out with mike? Where is he?”  
“I- uh… I left,”  
“Why?” Will groaned; that was the signal for Steve to drop the subject, so he did.  
“How did you know that we were hanging out with Mike?”  
“Dustin told me,” Will made a little ‘oh’ noise.  
“He tells you everything, doesn’t he?”  
“Well, he does now,”  
“He used to hate you, you know?”  
“Yeah, everyone hated me,”  
“Well-”  
“Kid, you really don’t know how many people hated me. I wasn’t a good person.” That seemed to be the end of the conversation, as neither of them spoke again.

“We’re almost there, okay kid?” Will groaned again; he didn’t really want to move. Or stop moving. He felt as if, if the car was to stop moving, his mind would lag behind and cause a headache- or make the one he already had worse. Although, as the car slowed to a stop, neither of those things happened. Steve helped him out of the car, supporting him.

Steve let Will fall on his coach, “I’m going to be right back, okay? I’m just going to get my first aid kit,”  
“Okay,” Will didn’t know how long Steve actually took, but to him, he’d only took a few seconds as he was now crouched in front of him. He was holding up something wet to his forehead, washing away any dirt or blood that was around the cut. Will had completely forgotten about it if he was being honest, all he could focus on was the pounding in his head. “You ready to tell me what happened?” Steve asked putting a plaster over the small wound.  
“I got into a fight. With Mike,”  
“Why?”  
“He-” Will started but sighed once he realised, truly, why he was mad. “Can’t say,”  
“Why?”  
“You’ll hate me- and then you’d tell Dustin, and he’d tell Lucas and-”  
“Will, whatever it is, I won’t judge you, okay? What happened?”  
“I got jealous that Mike was spending to much time with El,”  
“What? Why- Oh,” Will could practically see the realisation spreading across Steve's face.  
“Yeah,” Steve laughs, he actually laughs. “What? Why are you laughing?”  
“Did I never tell you about my friend Robin?”  
“Your co-worker?”  
“Yeah, her, She likes girls,”  
“Oh,”  
“I don’t have a problem with it,” Steve said, finally sitting next to him. “I’m going to have to introduce you to her,”  
“Is she nice?”  
“Fairly,” Will laughs, and the Steve joins in.

The next day, Will goes back to Mikes house. They’d had a phone call the night before, Will apologised for leaving the way he did, and the others assured him that they were fine with it. He’d walked into the basement to hear Dustin and Lucas mid-argument. “Steve’s not a bad guy, Lucas!" Dustin had nearly yelled, Lucas opened his mouth to speak when Will added; “He’s really not,”. Dustin looked to him, he was smiling. Dustin was probably confused at the sudden shift in opinion, but he accepted the support.


End file.
